


Quicksilver

by tartie



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gen, Hurt John Kreese, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manipulative Terry, Moral Ambiguity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slight Codependency, Switch John Kreese, Switch Terry Silver, Terry is not a psychopath, a bit soapy, he just has sociopathic tendencies, he's working on it, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartie/pseuds/tartie
Summary: “Hey. Long time.”Terry smirked on the other end. He didn’t fully realize it then, but he had truly been waiting for this moment for a long, long time.“That it is, old friend. That, it is. What can I do for you?”Or, a fantasy of season 4 of Cobra Kai.
Relationships: John Kreese & Terry Silver, John Kreese/Terry Silver, Terry Silver/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. The Call

Terrence Silver had everything and was everything a man could ever dream of being – filthy rich, gifted with good looks, and a talented martial artist. Even so, his superior athletic abilities and opulent surroundings were never quite enough to fill the one gaping hole in his life. 

Sure, he’d had his fair share of flings throughout his life. He had half a dozen different vacation homes and had little trouble attracting beautiful young women – many young enough to be his daughter. They were mostly cute little things that laughed easily and were more than happy to take it up the ass for the chance to take a nice long soak in the luxury jacuzzi after and have a sip of the world’s finest champagne. Hell, there has even been some late-night stands with a few men – not that he was a faggot or anything, but he couldn’t help it if he had a taste for the other flavor when the one started to get a little stale. 

Sex was nice, but it had never fulfilled him. He wanted a fight, a challenge. Longed for it, even. He wanted someone who could give it back as good as they could take it. S&M helped, but only to a certain extent. He liked bloodying people’s knuckles nearly as much as making his own ache but his urge to always take it that much further drew people away. He exuded a certain power that always seemed to eventually alienate those around him. He intimidated people without even trying. It was both his greatest strength as a ruthless businessman and his greatest weakness. At the same time, he was truly charming. He could destroy lives with a gleaming smile. 

He wanted someone to share his life with that wouldn’t eventually get that petrified look in their eye and run from his mansion like he was Freddy Kreuger. He was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it, yes, but the one thing he really wanted but would never admit to wanting, he knew he could never truly have.  
Underneath his charisma was a cold edge that was difficult to fully hide. He was still torn up inside, bitter from the war. Cobra Kai had given his life a purpose. A purpose other than getting off on being a prick and dumping a shit load of toxic waste into faraway lands where the people already lived in filth, then later bribing his way out of the lawsuit and getting away with it. John Kreese had given his life a purpose, a mission, again. Terry could care less about people’s opinions of him but if there was one person in the world he cared about, it was John Kreese. The man who saved his life from what would otherwise would have been a grisly death in ‘Nam.

In 1985, he had made it his mission to seek revenge on the obnoxious little twerp who ruined Cobra Kai, John’s dream – his dream too, because the Cobra Kai dojo franchise was really his gift to John. No matter how much he did, he knew he could never fully repay him for saving his life, for giving him a life. Karate was their passion, having both trained under the great master Kim Sun-Yung, but John truly had a knack and a love for teaching karate in the Valley. He had wanted Danny-boy to suffer and realize what real pain felt like for destroying his old friend’s passion, his livelihood. 

He has planned it out so well, too. He absolutely loathed losing. He was far too prideful and arrogant for that. Seeing his masterful revenge plan that he had so much fun carrying out fall apart before his eyes was devastating. He had stormed out and after that he and John had decided to call it quits and shut Cobra Kai down for good. They rarely spoke after that, and it had been several years since he had heard from his friend at all. But he knew he had made a promise to John, a promise he wasn’t planning to break anytime soon. Barely twenty years old and still shaken from being held captive by the ruthless Vietnamese, he had breathlessly promised him. 

“Anything you need, I’m there for you. Your whole life. I owe you.”

He had looked at John in that moment and truly felt something he had never felt before. It was something foreign, something that terrified him but gave him some kind of release he had desperately needed at the same time. 

Terry was born into an old money family. The Silvers had gotten rich in the oil and gas industry and amassed a good fortune. He had never known what it was like not to grow up with five different nannies for each day of the week and fly to Europe every summer but he always had to work to where he got. He was certainly not born with a Silver spoon in his mouth. That was his older brother, the favorite child, the one who had inherited everything, while he was left with the crumbs. He had to claw and fight to get to where he wanted to be in life, to get to where he was the billionaire DynaTox CEO with more money than he knew what to do with, the one to make all the Important Decisions, the one that had been able to create a karate legacy beginning in the late '70s. 

He did miss being involved with Cobra Kai. He enjoyed the rush of it, being able to inflict damage in subtle ways, seeing that scrap Daniel limp out of the room in pain. He had even been considering opening a new brand of dojos in the Valley, even though he had not actually lived in his mansion there for a number of years. The time was never right though, and he knew that without John it wouldn’t exactly be the same. They were a team when it came to karate, after all. 

So when he got that phone call from John out of the blue while enjoying his weekly hot stone massage, he had a feeling that their second chance had arrived after all these years. John wasn’t the type to talk just to catch up, and he wouldn’t call unless he had important business to address. He knew the man had been struggling since Cobra Kai shut down (or so he thought). He knew John was far too prideful to accept any assistance. But he would always be there for him. He wasn't about to abandon John if he needed him. He had promised.

“Hey. Long time.”

Terry smirked on the other end. He didn’t fully realize it then, but he had truly been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. 

“That it is, old friend. That, it is. What can I do for you?”

“It’s Cobra Kai. I brought it back and I’m going to need your help to prepare for the All-Valley Tournament. Are you in? I know you must be busy.”

He laughed. “I'm more than in, John. I'll be there tomorrow. Cobra Kai never dies, am I right?” 

Terry put the phone down and snapped for his live-in secretary/maid, a young Thai woman named Dara, to promptly organize plane tickets to LAX. Whatever John needed his help with to bring Cobra Kai back and stronger than ever, he was ready.


	2. Cobra Kai 3.0

John had been on the fence about contacting Terry for his help. He hoped he had made the right decision in reaching out. In many ways, the man was unpredictable. Bringing him in again would be a risk (especially after the Mike Barnes fiasco) but now with two rival dojos in the Valley to compete with, he knew he needed all the help that he could get even with the superior fighters. After all, the man had laid the foundation for Cobra Kai and helped him make it into what it what it was in the early 1980s, the premier dojo in the Valley. He also knew Terry would do whatever it took to beat Daniel and Johnny and get Cobra Kai back on top as the champion. 

After the big loss in ’85 he hadn’t seen much of Terry and it was admittedly strange to hear his voice again after such a long time. For the next day, he nervously awaited the arrival of his old friend and the man he had saved multiple times in those soulless jungles. The jungles where he himself had nearly lost his soul. And Captain Turner - No, He couldn't think about him then. 

Teaching at Cobra Kai again for the first time in decades had made his life whole again. He loved karate, loved teaching and conveying the same cold, hard messages he had once learned himself to his students. Strike First. Strike Hard. No Mercy. 

Years of being on the streets, moving from one shabby homeless shelter to another, desperately trying to make ends meet, had hardened him even further. There weren’t many careers waiting for a washed-up old ex-sensei of a failed dojo. He knew Terry could hook him up with something with the flick of his wrist, maybe had even attempted to reach out at one point, but the shame of his only close friend, a highly successful and ruthless business mogul who had trained alongside him overseas, seeing him living in squalor with barely anything to his name, was just too much to bear. 

When he learned Johnny Lawrence, his ex-star student, had revived the dojo again, he knew he had to make some major chances in his life. He saw an opportunity and went for it. He knew it would be tricky to get Johnny to trust him again. Johnny was no longer that scared blonde kid thirsting for the father figure he never really had. He was a hardened man himself, never having had a stable job or income. Cobra Kai was the first thing that he had truly built himself, from the ground up. 

So, John was careful and just subtle enough to make Johnny feel for him, forgive him, and let him back into his life, into his dojo. It was hard to say that at first, Johnny’s dojo, because that’s what it had become. Luckily for him, Johnny had little idea what he was doing and soon enough he was able to insinuate himself fully into the new Cobra Kai as a sensei again and take over. He had been able to turn Cobra Kai back into what it rightfully was meant to be.

Unfortunately, Daniel LaRusso always had to ruin what was his rightful turf. It wasn’t an easy war, and the man was not willing to surrender anytime soon. He thought he was such a hotshot, successful car salesman, the All Valley under 18 champion who had shut down Cobra Kai. John knew he had plenty of weak spots though, and he was more determined than ever to find them and end him. Johnny he wouldn’t be letting him off easy either. He wasn't as agile or quick as he used to be but age hadn't gotten the best of him yet. He knew he was still plenty capable, but he knew it would be exceedingly difficult to do it alone. 

“John! You haven’t changed a bit!” That brilliant, thousand-watt grin Terry always had on greeted him right away, his arms outstretched. 

Terry hugged him, lingering for just a second too long. John caught a whiff of his cologne, probably Christian Dior or some other fancy men’s fragrance that had cost a few months worth of the rent he was currently paying. 

Terry hadn’t changed much, either. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail, his signature look, only now it was streaked with gray. He had aged well though, still possessing the same youthful exuberance.

“So where’s all your students? Shouldn’t they be here by now?” He rubbed his hands in anticipation, as if he couldn’t hold back his eagerness. 

“Not for another hour now. How was your flight?” John asked while sweeping up the dojo.

“Lovely,” Terry grinned. “You know I can’t recall the last time I flew commercial. I almost wanted to, just to see how the plebes do it,” he laughed. Terry always had a bit of a contagious, maniacal laugh. John did look forward to having some help in the dojo again. 

He filled Terry in on everything that had been going on, namely the feud between his – no their – dojo, Miyagi-Do Karate, and Johnny Lawrence. Terry listened closely, barely holding back a scoff when John mentioned Daniel’s shenanigans. He gave him an approving nod and chuckle when he mentioned how he got that thorn LaRusso back. Eventually, the time for reconnecting had passed and students had started to finally filter in. Once they were all in position, John began to introduce them to Terry.

“We have a new sensei joining us today, his name is-”

“You may address me either by Sir or Sensei Silver. Or just Sensei,” Terry cut in, eyeing the teenagers standing before him. Some of them stood up a little bit straighter in their places. Tory glanced over for half a second to Robby, as if unsure about this new sensei. Wasn't one enough?

“I am the vision behind the original Cobra Kai. The man who started it all,” he gestured around the dojo. “We were the best of the best, and we are going to be the best again. RIGHT?” 

The room echoed back to him almost immediately and Tory's skepticism vanished and she too stood up a little straighter. 

“Today, I’m just going to be evaluating each of you. So do your best and don’t think of holding back,” he smirked. “Unlike Sensei Kreese here, I may not be as kind with my methods.”

Once the class was over, he put on thick sunglasses and had Dara rent a beat up blue pickup truck to drive past LaRusso’s house, then by Johnny Lawrence’s apartment, then back to his mansion that had been cleaned the previous week to get a workout in while he thought of a plan to pound Danny boy and the traitor into the ground once and for all. 

After about a few hours he developed the perfect plan if John would be receptive to it. He had a feeling once he offered him one of his Cuban cigars and they got to relaxing a bit more, he would be all in. Either way, it wasn’t like he didn’t know how to drive a hard deal and it appeared John was already over playing by the rules. It was time for them to change the game, not keep playing it. 

“We’re going to need some of your best students for this one, John. It’s going to be good. Real good. We can work out the kinks as we go, if you know what I mean," he winked. 

John wasn't sure he did know what Terry meant, but he was eager to hear the plan. Terry's lifestyle wasn't exactly for him, but he had to admit, having a billionaire for a friend wasn't too bad.

"It's pretty full-proof, if I do say so myself. Over the course of my morning observing these kids, I see you have some good students."

"Weeding out the weak does wonders," John noted. 

"So I was thinking Kyler can be our eyes and ears on Johnny. Call it self-sabotage. He joins up with the Eagle Fangs, or whatever Johnny calls his ridiculous little backyard dojo, and works his way up to being the best fighter on their team. Johnny’s crop is a bunch of pussies, weak things, it’s going to be way too easy. Pretend to train with them and be on their side, while making it impossible for LaRusso. Practical jokes that go a little too far, you know what I mean. He’ll get under their skin. Gaslight them into striking first while turning their team completely against LaDouche-o. Turn them completely against the Miyagi-Dumbs. 

On the weekends, he can train over here and give us an update on everything going on over there. Just be sure he’s careful about being seen. Wouldn't want those losers to catch on to anything. 

Tory can join old Danny boy and do the same thing with them, stirring up trouble for the Johnny. She’s a very pretty girl. I'm sure she's more than capable of playing a role. We’ll make them hate each other so badly, more than they collectively hate Cobra Kai, that they’ll be so consumed with their hatred for each other, they won’t think twice about us. They’ll destroy each other, so weakened that by the time the All-Valley comes along, they won't know what hit 'em and we’ll be off to Tahiti for a nice long vacation with our rightful title back," he cackled. "We'll break apart whatever alliance they've got faster than a kit-kat bar.

"Of course, it will probably take some time to get Johnny and Daniel to let members from Cobra Kai join their team. That's why we have to be subtle and careful. We've got time though. Plus you trained them very well so far. I don't think we'll have too big of an issue," he grinned. "I'm not about to underestimate Daniel again. But we both know neither of them are willing to be truly ruthless."

“What about Robby? He’s by far the best fighter we’ve got." John said.

“That's why we need him here. He already knows plenty about both his dad and Daniel and what their weak spots are. You let me train him.

"In fact," he continued, "I think it's high time Robby cut off all contact with that deadbeat traitor dad for good. Time to show him how much you truly care about him. I have connections with a judge in the area and Robby's nearly an adult anyway. So it'll be mostly up to him."

"What are you getting at, exactly?"

"I'm getting at an adoption, of course, John!"

John was about to say something but Terry cut him off. "Just think it over. I can have the papers arranged in two days. It'll make you more of a son to Robby than that idiot ever was. So what do you think of the plan? You like it?"

John just smiled. "You know I do. I think Cobra Kai's back and better - no, stronger - than ever."

Terry got an odd gleam in his eye and just grinned John, looking him over like he was a $500 steak about to be bitten into. 

“Man, I’ve missed you, John.” 

He was close. A little too close for John’s liking; he couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable. 

"It's sure good to be back."


	3. All According to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it!

_“You shouldn’t be here. You shouldn’t have given up your life to die in a stinking jungle by the hands of these gooks,” he had mumbled to Terry that night in the bamboo cage. He was exhausted. They all were. There was no way of knowing when they’d be rescued, if they’d even be rescued, and their situation was looking worse and worse, their chance of getting out alive slimmer and slimmer. He just hoped they would get it over with quickly. He wasn’t interested in playing games. Every minute of every day he was thinking of just slapping the gun out of one of their hands when they got too close and just shooting himself for getting them into this situation. The Captain was right, and now they were paying for it._

_“I wanted to make something of myself. I don’t know, prove myself. To my father. Be different from my brother,” Twig mumbled. He got the nickname because of how skinny he was, his arms really were like twigs. “You know John, it’s okay. It’s okay,” he said._

_“I’m so sorry,” John looked into his eyes, making sure they made contact. They were all filthy, covered in dirt and their sweat._

_He looked way too young in that moment, just a kid really. John knew that if there was one thing worth doing before they killed him, it was to protect him from their brutality._

_“Cut the heartfelt little moment, Kreese. What, are you two about to make out? I don’t know if you noticed but if we’re going to be stuck here together, I’d rather get some sleep and not have to listen to this blathering again,” Turner snapped._

John arose, drenched in sweat. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly having all these dreams – flashbacks - again. It must be the stress and pressure of the upcoming tournament. He shook his head and headed over to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up for the day. Terry hadn’t taken no for an answer on his moving in. Not that he minded living in luxury all that much after getting used to it, but the stark contrast to what he had been used to could be a little much. He had been so insistent, John supposed it wasn’t a big deal. He did like having his meals cooked for him by Terry’s personal chef. He had to remind himself that this was Terry’s life though, not his. 

“Give it a week. If you really hate it here that much, I’m not gonna stop you from moving back into that shack of a place you were renting before,” Terry had promised while popping open a bottle of champagne. “Hell, I’ll even let you wear one of my favorite silk robes,” he winked. 

He’d been doing quite a bit of that lately. 

The next few days they had spent initiating the first stages of their masterful, diabolical plan to win the All Valley and pound Daniel and Johnny into the ground where they belonged. Of course, they were spacing it out so it wouldn’t look as if Tory and Kyler had both decided to leave together with the intention of being spies for Cobra Kai. Tory was skeptical at first when she learned she had to pretend to make nice with daddy’s little princess Sam, but a heart-to-heart with Sensei Kreese had alleviated many of her concerns. 

“Listen, I know how much you’ve had to fight in your life. Believe me, so have I,” he’d said. “You already know how merciless this world is. So it will be that much sweeter when you see her team lose in the tournament,” he’d said, and she was bought. 

Tory wanting Daniel to train her initially caused an uproar. 

“What is that bitch doing here?” Sam demanded, hands on her hips, walking over to the front door that Daniel had answered from the kitchen. Tory was relieved he had gotten to it before his daughter, or she would likely be talking to a shut door. 

Tory dug her fingernails into the heel of her hands and did her best to keep a straight face. Maybe this would be more fun than she thought. She had always enjoyed acting and getting to play a role in something. Lord knew she knew how to lie well, she'd been doing it her whole life. 

“I – I just wanted to apologize.”

“Apologize? Apologize? Oh, you mean for ruining my life, breaking into my house, hurting me and my friends? Is that what you’re apologizing for?” Sam demanded, making finger quotes around the word ‘apologize’. 

“Hey, let her speak Sam,” Daniel said. 

“Dad! You’re taking her side? She and her friends are the ones that broke in and destroyed our property! She's a snake!” Sam was practically yelling at this point. _Like that's an insult,_ Tory thought to herself.

Tory put on her most remorseful face. 

“Mr. LaRusso, Sam,” she made sure to look at each of them closely, remembering the words Sensei Kreese had drilled into her head the day before.

“I am truly sorry for all the hurt and pain I’ve caused you. As well as my role in the fight that took place at the high school. I never meant for any of it to go that far,” she felt her eyes begin to tear up.

“I know it’s no excuse for my horrid, violent behavior, but truthfully, I’ve been under a lot of stress. My mom, she’s very sick. We’ve always had to struggle to make ends meet. But it’s just gotten so hard to do it all on my own. I guess karate has been an outlet for my pent-up frustration,” she continued, wiping a tear from her eye.

“It’s just got out of hand. I don’t think I’m interested in being a Cobra Kai anymore. I want to go straight and I heard you and Mr. Lawrence are merging your dojos and planning to fight Cobra Kai together. I would be truly humbled if you let me join you. I can understand if you don’t want me though, but even if not I would be happy to repay you in any way I can for breaking in with the other Cobra Kais. I know Mr. Miyagi was very important in your lives and I am so sorry for breaking his picture.” 

She wiped another year and gave a little bow for good measure, hiding a smile. Sam’s face softened a bit but she still had that ugly snarl on her face. 

“No way! She can’t be a part of our team. You don’t seriously trust her, do you dad?”

“If Hawk can change, so can I. I just want a chance. A chance to get off this awful path I've been on for so long.”

Daniel sighed. “Well, Miyagi-Do never turns anyone away. Coming here to apologize shows you have the initiative and I accept your apology. Meet back here tomorrow morning, say eight for training?” 

“Thank you! Thank you Mr. LaRusso! You don’t know how much this means to me!” she exclaimed. It was too easy. 

“Please. Call me Sensei. If you like.” 

Tory went back to the Cobra Kai dojo that evening and happily recounted duping the LaRussos. One down, one more to go. 

~

John only wished he could speed up the plan a bit but he knew patience was key in any war. Be too rash and you could risk it all. Terry had spent the past day with Robby, training him in his private quarters while John handled the rest of the students. Robby came out looking beat as Terry showed him to his personal room. 

“I’ve still got it, don’t worry John,” Terry grinned. John didn’t doubt for a second that Terry didn’t still have it, that same insane drive he always had. It was part of what made him so rich. That, and a combination of luck and not giving much of a damn about following the letter of the law. 

John had to admit he was starting to enjoy himself in the Silver mansion in the hills. Particularly the theater with the high-definition screen and comfortable couches. If there was one thing he rarely ever did in his life, it was lounge about. He had been in there watching a film while Terry freshened up a little after the training session. 

“Hey,” Terry appeared then, stretching out on the couch next to him. “I was wondering where you were. You know, that kid is really a natural. I don’t think we’re going to have much to worry about.”

“Don’t wear him out too much. Remember we still need him to save some energy for the tournament.”

“Nah, we’ve got plenty of time before the tournament,” Terry cackled. “You think ahead John. I like that a lot.” 

Suddenly, he felt Terry’s hand drift closer to him until he felt it. Grasping him through his pants. Rubbing him. To his own mortification, he was starting to get hard. 

“Come on, Terry. You know I’m not…into that….” John trailed off in a whisper, trying not to lean further into his hand. Funny how Terry seemed to be the one person who could break through his hardened Alpha male exterior. Even after all these years, John was a bit disturbed by how well Terry knew him, how easily he could go toe to toe with him. If it were any man other than him, he would have broken his arm by then. But John had to admit, it felt good, and that was what scared him a little. 

“What?” Terry laughed. “What do you think I’m trying to do to you, man? You’re my best friend, we can’t have a little fun together? I can’t make you feel good for once? That’s all I want, for you to relax and have a little fun. Don’t tell me you’ve never been at least a little curious. You know - ”

They were interrupted by a few tentative knocks and Terry immediately pulled away, fixing his gi and straightening up as his secretary popped her head in. 

“Dammit Dara This better be important. John and I were having a little heart-to-heart. Weren’t we John?” He loosely threw his arm around John in an almost possessive manner with that crazy grin that reached both sides of his mouth. 

“My apologies sir, but it’s Karl,” the maid nervously said, referring to his lawyer, a plump balding man who lawyered nearly as well as he played poker. “I put him on hold for you. He said it’s urgent.”

Terry let out a heavy, irritated sigh and left to take the call, leaving John half-hard and with a mix of emotions he was trying desperately to block out.  
All was going according to plan, and that’s what mattered. He could worry about how his best friend was making him feel later. Later…in Terry’s personal sauna with a cold beer in hand, perhaps.


	4. Adoption?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm not too sure where I really want to take this story tbh, I have a very rough outline of what I want the plot to be but mostly I just like writing Terry Silver, he's such a fun villain and it's interesting to see all the different theories out there of what people expect in S4!

Terry was having fun training Robby Keene. The kid picked things up quite fast and seemed very eager to learn new moves, new tricks. John done a good job of beginning to train him but he still had a soft edge to him from that loser LaRusso that Terry was determined to break. Terry wished he hadn’t gotten to him first but at that point there wasn’t a whole lot he could do. He had told Robby to dig deep and channel all his remaining anger with Daniel and his deadbeat dad into his fighting. He was going to totally pound their loser students into the ground the day of the tournament, and he was going to be right there in the front laughing about it. He couldn’t wait to see Daniel’s shocked face the day of the tournament but right now he had to lay low. 

He didn’t want him to discover he was in town. Daniel had grown up and was now wealthy and successful and held some power in the Valley with the community. Of course, he was nowhere near as well off as Terry himself was. He had certainly learned to be a chameleon and blend into the background well though. As enjoyable as flaunting his wealth was, it was sometimes better to keep it quiet and just under the surface and use it when it really mattered.

They already had eyes and ears on the little LaRusso/Lawrence alliance. It was only a matter of time before they broke it up and that was when the real fun began. The pain and destruction would sweep them off their feet, leaving them both practically defenseless for when Cobra Kai’s secret weapon Robby was unleashed. By then it would be too late. 

“You are a natural, you know that?” 

Robby shrugged and glanced down, still a bit out of breath from perfecting his kicks. 

“Hey, no need to be modest about it. You’ve got some real skills. Karate is a deadly art. Remember that. You should be prepared to do whatever you need to do to disable your opponent. Remember the most vulnerable points of the body.”

Robby nodded. 

“Thank you sir. I appreciate all your help,” he said, giving a small bow. 

Terry smirked and waved his hand. 

“Don’t mention it. Hard work and training alone won’t win you the tournament though. Hard work alone doesn’t put you in the Fortune 500. You have to really want it. Do you want this, Robby?"

“Yes sir, I do,” Robby confidently stated, straightening his shoulders a bit.

Terry nodded. “For Cobra Kai.” He held out his hand and Robby took it and shook it firmly. 

“Sensei Kreese will handle the rest of your training for tomorrow but be prepared for this weekend. There are a few moves I have yet to show you.” Robby had no idea what he was in store for, but Terry was looking forward to it. The boy had already shown far more potential than Karate’s supposed “Bad Boy” Mike Barnes ever had.   
Robby nodded, ready to leave the room to go back to his luxurious quarters. 

“You know, I don’t mind if you have anyone over for a little party. Any girls on the team you’re into?” 

Robby’s face flushed a bit at his new sensei’s question. “Not really, sir, no.”

“Not even Tory? I see the way you look at her. She’s definitely got some nice – well, you know,” Terry laughed. “You should invite her over. Now that you’ve got such a beautiful living space,” he waved his hands around in emphasis. “Even LaRusso didn’t have such a nice place, now did he?”

“Well, with all due respect to Mr. LaRusso, sir, you make him look poor.”

“I know!” Terry guffawed, as if it was just what he wanted to hear all along. 

“You’ll have to tell him all about it at the tournament, he’d have a fit if he knew I was training you! You know I trained him once? I’ll have to tell you all about it later, it’s a long story. Robby, I wanted to ask you something,” he continued. 

“I was going to wait, but I suppose I might as well just ask you now. Sensei Kreese, he’s treated you well.”

Robby nodded, a mildly confused look on his face. “He did. He gave me a place to sleep after it…all went down. I have to say, he’s been the only stable fatherly figure in my life.” 

“He told me he cares a lot about you. In fact, he is seriously considering adopting you as a permanent son. Now I know you’re already almost grown, but it’s up to you. He really sees you as a son. He’s never had much of a family before either. I know your… biological father wasn’t all there for you. Just let me know if you would be interested. He was going to tell you himself but didn’t know how.” 

The young man nodded again, a look of contemplation on his face. “I will think about it. Thanks again.”

Terry patted his shoulder as he left. “Just think of me as your uncle. Your very rich, karate master uncle.” He grinned, satisfied with himself. 

His good mood was only slightly dampened by his vice president of DynaTox’s eastern European division giving him a call because of some reservations they had about going through with a so-called ‘illegal’ contract. He didn’t have time to micromanage anybody anymore though, karate and getting his sweet revenge now took precedent over dumping of nuclear waste and other activities. Truthfully, he could have retired years ago but he liked getting away with things and bribing people far too much for that. Now he was back with Cobra Kai and feeling better – no stronger – than ever. 

‘Do it or you’re fired’ was promptly said in a way that was only slightly more elegant than another certain notorious businessman, and Terry hung up and had another of his servants fetch him a cup of his favorite coffee – specially grown and imported from a small town in western Panama.

He hadn’t seen much of John since the other day and hoped he didn’t scare the man off. His palatial estate in the hills was pretty big, big enough to not see him for a while if he didn’t want to be found. 

He really did enjoy his old Captain living with him again and being able to spoil him (despite Kreese being a man that would never admit to being spoiled). Even with having his own personal army of people waiting on him hand and foot if he couldn’t share it with someone special. And Captain Kreese was special, alright.

John was the only person he had ever felt well and truly close to, after all. 

He had a plan to make him feel even more comfortable. If he could only find him first. They were a family now – him, John and Robby.   
~  
It was strange seeing previous Cobra Kai members join up with the Eagle Fangs and Miyagi Do leftovers to train. No one really expected Tory, let alone Kyler, who had been a serious bully and resident popular kid at West Valley High, to suddenly turn against Cobra Kai. After a couple days though, they quickly became used to it. 

“I feel good about this tournament,” Daniel admitted to Johnny after the end of their training that day. He looked over at Sam and Tory who were laughing together. 

Since Aisha moved Sam had been lonely and missing a good girlfriend, and it was heartwarming to see his daughter make friends with the girl that had previously hurt her. 

Johnny nodded. “Yeah, well. Don’t expect it to last, LaRusso.”

It appeared Kyler and Hawk had become friends as well, despite their complicated past with Kyler bullying Hawk for his lip for so long. 

The optimism about the new team didn’t last long though, especially when Tory decided to make a move on Miguel at the same time that someone thought it would be funny to put bright blue glittery glue in Demetri, Chris and Nate’s backpacks while they weren’t looking.


	5. 50 Shades of Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry starts to get a little kinky.

All was not well with Daniel and Johnny’s students. 

Miguel had hastily left with a rather perplexed look on his face and an excuse that he had to help his sister with something, which was strange considering he rarely ever left early class early, so Johnny figured it was something serious. The rest of the class – well, mainly Daniel’s students – were squaring off against each other. 

Demetri crossed his arms angrily. 

“Who did this?” The skinny boy demanded, eyes eventually landing on his oldest friend – or ex-friend turned bully who had put his arm in a cast for weeks and who he stupidly thought had been on his side. 

“Ughhh. I knew it! You didn’t change! Once a Cobra Kai, always a Cobra Kai,” Demetri angrily accused, glaring at Hawk while doing the best he could to get the goopy glitter off of his backpack.

“Hey! I didn’t do it! Who the hell are you to accuse me?” The boy with the colored mohawk angrily shot back, a scowl forming on his face. “And it’s Eagle fang karate, we’re NOT affiliated with Cobra Kai anymore, remember? I thought you were supposed to be smart. I guess I knocked that out of you.”

“Yeah, well, who else would have done it? You and your new friend,” he growled at Kyler, who had been standing behind Hawk. 

“Whatever, Demetria,” the young man in question rolled his eyes. “It’s just a little glitter. It goes with your shirt,” he laughed.

He glanced over at Hawk. Hawk had been suspicious of him since he had been there. He no longer thought of him as ‘the kid with the lip’. He was an intimidating dude. But he had been trying to become more of a friend towards him, and it seemed to be working. Hawk was far less standoffish towards him as he had previously been. 

”Hey, hey! Who did this?” Johnny cut in, glaring out his students. “This isn’t how this is supposed to go. If it was any of you during break, you should speak up.”

“I didn’t see anyone loitering around the backpacks. Maybe it was a Cobra Kai student that snuck in. I don’t think we should be accusing each other,” Tory cut in, stepping into the role of the perfect young lady trying to play the mediator. Later, she would put her plan to seduce Miguel to work and get to work alienating him from the Miyagi-Dumbs. All while getting to rub it in Sam’s face. He was definitely regaining his strength back by the day from the accident and would definitely be one of the strongest on the team, and Sam wasn’t far behind. She was making Sensei Kreese proud, at least. 

“I agree. We can’t afford distractions like these. There’s a hose around back. I’ll help you. Everyone, that’s enough practice for today, I think. I’ll see everyone bright and early again tomorrow,” Daniel said. With that, Demetri, Chris and Nate went and gathered their things to go wash off as best they could as the remaining students all began heading out. 

Johnny hung around until all the students had left. “You don’t really think one of my students did that, do you?” He asked Daniel. “Be honest.” 

“I don’t know Johnny,” Daniel sighed loudly. “If it was, you should get control of your students. We can’t afford to monkey around with the tournament not too far off.”

“So you do think it was an Eagle Fang! You know what, we’re trying. More than you are,” snapped Johnny. 

Unbeknownst to them, Kyler and Tory had hung back and were listening nearby. 

“Let’s go, we don’t want to get caught listening in, do we?” Tory whispered, pulling Kyler away. 

“That was pretty funny. They’ve already started accusing each other. Where’d you even get that stuff?” she asked him when the two had made it back to the Cobra Kai Dojo (discreetly, of course) to give Kreese the rundown of that day’s lesson. 

He shrugged. “My dad? He has a whole shit Load of it. I’m in big trouble when he finds it missing though. I look forward to when we can ditch these losers and kick their asses in the tournament though. Hey, where are headed after this? I was thinking we could - ”

“I’m supposed to like Miguel, remember? Plus, we have to be careful. You’re on Hawk’s side, I’m not. We can’t risk being in public together.” 

“I was just thinking heading back to my place, not like we have to go out and - ”

“No offense, but you’re not exactly my type. I’ve got something I kind of want to do,” Tory said, turning her back to him. More like someone she wanted to see. If he had any interest in seeing her, that is. 

~

Terry looked around the room, trying to contain his grin. Everything was perfectly in place, just how he wanted it. The whips were laid on the right side of his massive king-sized bed. The rope was carefully untangled and placed under the silk sheets. The whips would be the main course. If all went well, the ropes would be coming out as well. If all went well, they would both be bloody by the end of the night. A little blood never hurt anyone. God, it was going to feel good to get have his and John’s blood and sweat mixing together, nothing but their raw, naked bodies, shifting, grinding, feeling. 

He hadn’t had fun in a long time, especially not with someone that was willing to take him on as well. With the plan and Robby’s training going so well, he was feeling confident that he could get John into bed with him. 

There was the concern that this would ruin his and John’s friendship. He had been careful to give the man a wide berth though, and he knew it wasn’t like John didn’t secretly have an affinity for slightly younger men. Back in ‘Nam, he had seen the way John looked at him. Back then, their dynamic was totally different. John saw him has a mentee, a younger brother. Someone to protect. Yet he always knew there was something about the older man. 

Back in the ‘80s when Cobra Kai was on top, back when everything was going well for them, their dynamic had shifted. After Vietnam, Terry had gone back to school in the 70s, using the small portion of savings his grinch of a father Silver Senior had left him to invest in the market, eventually networking his way into getting funding for his company, DynaTox, travelling around the globe making contracts with nuclear power companies. He soon doubled, tripled, then quadrupled, his wealth. 

John had started deferring to him more, asking him for assistance with the Cobra Kai dojo when there were repairs to be made. Seeing him not so much as the eager young man who he had begged to train when John had first began his own karate journey, but as the filthy rich, ruthless tycoon he was that he knew would do anything to help him out. 

When Terry had grown bored of picking up female hookers and developed more of a taste for muscle, he’d caught a glimpse of John in an LA club one evening. John hadn’t spotted him over in the corner, hands all over one of the twinks in leather. He’d remembered feeling a strange jolt enter him. He wasn’t sure what it was then, but now recognized it for what it was – jealousy. 

First step of business was the tub. 

“You must be pretty tired. Long day, huh?” He threw a friendly arm around John, patting his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m confident about how things are going though. Tournament’s not too far off.”

“We’re on a role, John. And I have just the thing for you,” Terry winked, leading him to the opulent bathroom, already filled with water and soapy foam. 

“I don’t know Terry, you know I’m not exactly the type that’s always into bubble baths,” John admitted. Terry needed to get him used to his taste of luxury. He was slowly getting there, day by day. 

“Trust me Johnny. You’re going to like this one. My own personal tub.” 

“You know we never talked about - ” 

“Shh,” Terry whispered, putting his finger over his lips. “Let me help you.” He reached for John’s shirt, lifting it over his head. John was surprisingly unresistant, even as he unbuckled his pants. Terry had informed his staff that there would be no interruptions that night, unless it was a true emergency, so they had the entire hall to themselves. 

Once John has been stripped and climbed into the tub, Terry quickly shed his own clothes and stepped in next to John. 

“What do you think?” He grinned, sliding up right next to him so they were touching. 

John shrugged, glancing up at Terry, eyes landing on his lips. “It is…a bubble bath.”

Terry laughed infectiously. “Yes, it is. And you just wait to see what I’ve planned afterwards…”

“You know, I’m not exactly the seducible type,” John’s voice had dropped to barely a whisper.

“Oh really? Because it certainly appears that you’re allowing yourself to be seduced pretty easily,” Terry huskily whispered back. 

Without warning, John crashed their lips together. Tongues fought for dominance as the two melted into each other. Terry bit down on John’s bottom lip, drawing a small bead of blood. John yanked his ponytail, drawing his face back down after they finally broke free.

“Two can play at that game,” he said, wiping his lip off before moving in for another kiss.


End file.
